Carver Hawke
} |name = Carver Hawke |image = CARVER.jpg |px = 270px |title = Soldier Warden-Ensign (conditional) Knight-Corporal (conditional) |class = Warrior |specialization = Templar (Act 2 onward) |quests =Birthright Family History The Odd Ensign |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Aristide Amell (grandfather) Bethann Walker (grandmother) Malcolm Hawke (father) Leandra Amell (mother) Bethany Hawke (sister) Hawke (brother/sister) Gamlen Amell (uncle) Mara Hartling (aunt) Charade Amell (cousin) Fausten Amell (great-uncle) Damion Amell (cousin) Revka Amell (aunt) Human Magi (second cousin) |voice = Nico Lennon |location = Gamlen's House (Act 1) |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: The Last Court |affiliation = Grey Wardens (conditional) Templar Order (conditional) }} Carver Hawke (born 9:11 Dragon ) is Hawke's younger brother and Bethany's fraternal twin. He specializes in two-handed weaponry. Appearance Carver has one of several facial structures, depending on which preset the player picks for their Hawke during character creation. The same applies for Bethany, Leandra and Gamlen. There are three base facial shapes that each family member can have. Hawkes using the default Hawke appearance or any of the first three presets will get the first head shape, Hawkes using the second three presets will get the second head shape, and Hawkes using the final three presets (or any modded presets past that) will get the third shape. Each of the three head shapes has three variations - one with a pale skintone, one with a medium skintone, and one with a dark skintone, and each with a different hairstyle. Which of these variations is used by the game depends on Hawke's skintone; the first four skintones will result in the light-skinned version of Carver, the second four in the medium-skinned version, and the final four in the dark-skinned version. All versions of Carver will have black hair. Involvement Dragon Age II In the DLC Legacy, a deranged sect of the Carta tries to kidnap Carver due to his link to "the blood of the Hawke". Carver can travel with Hawke to a secret Warden prison in the Vimmark Mountains in order to find the source of the aggression and uncover the harsh truth about the Hawke lineage. Dragon Age: Inquisition Varric states that he is still in Kirkwall, helping the Kirkwall City Guard keep order. A conversation with Hawke reveals that they sent their associate Aveline Vallen to take him far away from the Free Marches when they heard about templars acting strangely. Varric states that he was last seen on warden business near the border of the Anderfels. A conversation with Hawke reveals that they sent their associate Aveline Vallen to take him far away from Orlais when they heard about Grey Wardens acting strangely. There is also a bottle of Conscription Ale with his name on it in Redcliffe Village, behind a masterwork locked door. Either way, if Hawke lives after the encounter with Nightmare it is mentioned that they will likely reunite. If Carver died in the Deep Roads Varric reminisces about it during the Keeping the Darkspawn Down side quest if he is in the party.}} Friendship and rivalry As a result of the inferiority complex that has plagued him since childhood, Carver takes value in proving his worth to his family and comrades. A responsible Hawke who keeps their family out of trouble and allows Carver to make his own mark on the world will gain friendship. Conversely, a Hawke who attracts templar attention by visibly challenging Kirkwall’s Chantry will frustrate Carver as he is adamant about an apostate Hawke avoiding the suspicion of the Order, thereby staying safe. As such, supporting the Chantry's actions and siding with Templars over mages in certain circumstances will net his approval despite his vocal disdain for the Templars themselves. Carver values fairness and clemency as proven by his approval gains in Loose Ends and elsewhere, but does not believe his sibling should neglect their own self-preservation in the pursuit of mercy. Quests Prologue * Act 1 * * Mark of the Assassin * Initial statistics Talents Equipment Carver specific gear Armor An upgrade for Carver's armor, Fereldan Man-at-Arms Issue, is available in Act 1: – in the Estate Vault during the Birthright quest. Other * – initial weapon * – requires Warrior Item Pack DLC * – requires Legacy * – requires Warrior Item Pack II * – requires Mark of the Assassin Alternate *If Carver becomes a Grey Warden and re-joins Hawke's party during The Last Straw in Act 3 (or for the DLC), he wears Plate of the Warden-Ensign with the Grey Warden insignia on its chest, and use In both cases, the three previously unused armor upgrade slots are automatically filled, providing , and . The two swords have identical appearances and damage, but differ in other stats. }} Quotes *''(Defending his mother from an ogre)'' "You soulless bastards!" *''(After learning that Gamlen left the Amell will in the estate's vault)'' "What kind of daft bastard leaves that behind?" *''(To Fenris)'' "If you have a problem with my brother/sister, you have a problem with me." *"It's like Mother, taking everything out on us. She was just scared. I don't have a place in the life she is trying to bring back." *''(About Carver's namesake in Family History)'' "A man who let him look ahead. It would always mean 'skill thoughtfully applied.' Not exactly 'master of all blades' but... Father actually thought there was worth to a swordsman." *"A hundred ways to run, and we choose backward. Whatever you say, but chasing an old name isn't really starting over." Trivia *Lukas Kristjanson wrote Carver for Dragon Age II. *Carver was named after Ser Maurevar Carver, a templar who played an essential role in hiding his parents affair and helped them escape Kirkwall to Ferelden. Carver can find out during Family History. *Carver is related to the human Warden from the Magi Origin through his mother Leandra Amell. *In Act 1, Hawke receives a letter addressed to Carver from a woman in Lothering named Peaches. If Hawke is male, Peaches has an obvious crush on him which Carver clearly disapproves of, as he refused to introduce them. If Hawke is female, the letter makes reference to an implied sexual encounter between Carver and herself in Barlin's barn. *In dialogue at Gamlen's house, Hawke refers to Carver as the 'second child', implying Carver is the older of the Hawke twins. *In the Dragon Age II Demo, Carver is wearing the recoloured armor of the Kirkwall City Guard which is also worn by Hugh, during the expanded intro if he is present during it, despite the fact that he never wears it in the game. When Varric amends his story, Carver will be wearing his normal outfit. *During Act 1, if you take Carver to talk to the Arishok he sometimes says "we only had one Qunari in Lothering but that was enough", referring to Sten in Dragon Age: Origins. *During party banter, it is hinted Carver may be romantically interested in Merrill. ** If Hawke romances Merrill, Hawke and Carver can have a brief in-party conversation during the Legacy DLC where Carver asks if Hawke and Merrill are together and then states (with some difficulty) he's "happy" for them, to which a confused Merrill asks if she missed something yet again. In the Mark of the Assassin DLC, he's more lighthearted about the development and suggests Hawke could tame a wyvern for Merrill, if she'd like. *In Dragon Age: The Last Court a man claiming to be Carver Hawke may appear during a marketplace draw (a special feature of the text game which will take 24 hours to reappear after activation or by spending real world currency). *Carver has a tattoo of a mabari that he can make "bark". Gallery WardenCarverHoDA.jpg|Tier progression of Grey Warden Carver in Heroes of Dragon Age TemplarCarverHoDA.jpg|Tier progression of Templar Carver in Heroes of Dragon Age Carver Hawke DA2 Demo.png|Carver in an alternate version of the Kirkwall City Guard armour in the Dragon Age II demo WoT_Carver_Hawke.png|Concept art of Carver from Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 2 Carver HoDA promo.jpg|Artwork of Carver from Heroes of Dragon Age Carver HoDA tier.jpg|Artwork of Carver's tier progression in Heroes of Dragon Age See also * * * , the letter Carver sends to Hawke at the start of Act 2 References de:Carver Hawke es:Carver Hawke pt-br:Carver Hawke Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Temporary companions Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Fereldans Category:Grey Wardens Category:Templars Category:Dragon Age: The Last Court characters Category:Free Marcher nobility